The Death of Aundrea
by TARDISinthewoods
Summary: ROSE TYLER NEVER EXISTED- (Aundrea a Rose kind of character) I tell a story of how my friend Aundrea and I lose the Doctor in our own kind of doomsday. New Alien!


**_**Remember this: ROSE TYLER NEVER EXISTED. In this Fanfiction, (There might be more) Rose Tyler never has existed and never will.  
This is pretty much doomsday with a new alien and a new plot line. **_**

_**2020**_

 **At a nuclear plant in Portland** , Terry Smith was signing into work. He stuck his card into the slider. It granted him access and opened the big door. He stepped through and breathed in all of the toxic fumes. _Smells like destiny._ He thought as he threw on his pure white lab coat.

Terry Smith started work on his routine around the plant. He was to prepare for tours and bring the pretty Charlotte her mocha. He really liked Charlotte. Then he needed to get through the day. He rounded the corner to see the beautiful Charlotte, that he wished was his, sitting in her swivel chair. He expected to see her wearing something absolutely stunning.

But that's not what he saw.

And of course, nobody heard his muffled screams.

 **A couple miles away, Portland, Oregon:** "I've never had that much fun with any of my companions ever. That was brilliant," The Doctor said, as both he, and Aundrea emerged from the TARDIS. They were holding hands and smiling at each other's company, as usual.

"And remember the bananas? They looked like sevens! Brilliant!" He laughed as they stood in the crowded streets of who knows where. They didn't care as long as they were together and nothing was better.

"Doctor, What year are we in?" Aundrea asked.

"Oh, looks like," He looks around, squinting his eyes, as usual. And also, Drea found it attractive, as usual. "Your time, actually. Portland. Or maybe, it's a couple hundred years in the future. You never know, because Portland never stops being weird. It's quite brilliant."

"Wow, that's convenient," I said, jumping out of the TARDIS. "It's 2020. You guys are both lazy. Doctor, I think Drea's giving you a bad influence."

"Oh, that's nonsense, Emily," The Doctor said. "If anything, she is the most productive person for these past couple planets. You didn't even come to the last one!"

"Because you didn't bother to tell me, or wake me up! Plus, if this is the year 2020, I would be graduating," Then I realized what time of year it was. "Oh my god. I'm missing my own graduation."

"No you're not. Don't be ridiculous. We will drop you back in your time. Anyway, they have a lot of new things right now. Including that new nuclear reactor," He points in the direction of purple pillars. "Something about it… Let's check it out! ALLONS -Y!" He grabbed Drea's hand and sped down the street dodging cars and other pedestrians, leaving me to bolt after them.

When we get there, Aundrea's panting and leaning into The Doctor, The Doctor, who is also panting, lets her, and I just stand there, willing myself to not kill him. After all the near-death (or death in my case) experiences he's put us through, Aundrea still loves him. He must be special.

Once we're done with our little break, The Doctor marches up to the reception and pulls out his psychic paper, and makes conversation with the receptionist, occasionally gesturing to us. I catch Aundrea just staring at him.

"Why do you love him? Why? What has he done for us, anyway? What makes you love him? I died while visiting Barcelona. You could've died when the little guy in the gas mask touched you. Seth is dead because him. We could die any moment from an alien invasion. And you love him. Why?"

Then she looked me right in the eyes. "Because he is such a good man and he does so much good for everyone. He saves planets and civilizations. He has so much love in his hearts and he regrets all of the death and destruction. He mourns those who are lost. That makes him a good man. Such a good man."

I was going to say something, but The Doctor came back, and the conversation was over. I didn't care though. It gave me time to think.

We were on some sort of boring tour. I was still Emily and Aundrea was Aundrea but The Doctor had turned into Dr. John Smith. Like usual. The Doctor was giving that look again. It was that look that said, "Oh that's suspicious, but I'm not gonna say anything because it makes it more fun and less panicky." He was staring at a purple tube that stood in between him and the glass. Well, the tube was clear, and there was a large amount of something purple and flashy.

"Well, hello," The Doctor said as he let go of Drea's hand and drifting toward the light, as if he were a moth. He pulled out his screwdriver and tapped the glass with it. _Ugh. Plexiglass. Can't break it easily. Is there a door somewhere around here?_ He looked around. No door in sight.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Aundrea asked. He turned to her and put a finger to her lips.

"Shh.," He said as he looked around. "I think something is going on here. And it's not good."

"How do you know?"

The Doctor pointed at the ground. What looked like human blood and some other green, blood-like, liquid was in a trail on the floor. "It's only a few hours old."

I looked down at the floor and felt sick. It's not every day that we see the contents of a person that once was. But when we do, it is never a good sign. It usually means some sort of alien is violating the Shadow Proclamation and the Doctor will have to tell them. And, of course, they won't care about it and The Doctor will have to fight them for it, though he hates to.

The tour seemed to go on and on and it was getting more boring. The Doctor was telling Aundrea something about a door. It was supposed to lead them/us behind the glass on either side of us. So, I assumed he was going to run off. And he did. Right on cue.

He and Aundrea fell back a little ways, pretending to see something interesting, and when the tour guide, Charlotte, couldn't see them anymore, they made for the door they saw not too long ago. When I tried to follow, The Doctor gave me a sign to go back. _Oh, now you want to be alone._

The Doctor tried the door. Locked. Good thing that most doors that are supposed to keep people out of places were usually metal, therefore, it was easily defeated by his trusty Sonic Screwdriver. The door's lock slid open.

"Brilliant." The Doctor said and he stepped inside, Aundrea following him.

"So, what do you believe is going on here, Doctor?" she asked.

"Well," he started. He didn't have a main idea of what was actually going on here. "It could be a number of things."

"That doesn't really help, Doctor," Aundrea said as she stepped over one of the tubes filled with purple liquid.

They seemed to be everywhere, The Doctor observed. There were shelves of various containers filled with the same bubbly purple liquid. It went on for what seemed like an eternity. The Doctor swiped a small vial of it as they were walking.

Then, they heard something. The Doctor ducked behind a row of shelves and pulled Aundrea behind with him. The voices became clearer and closer.

"We no have time, puny one," a deep voice said. It sounded annoyed.

"Yes we do!" a higher pitched male voice pleaded.

"NO. We turn big wheel tomorrow. Suck up all the sugar poison. We take back to home ship."

"But we could-"

"NO TIME!"

"But.."

Then there was a blood curdling screech and what sounded like flesh tearing. The Doctor flinched as blood splattered everywhere. Aundrea looked sick. He grabbed her hand to reassure her. She turned and buried her face in his neck.

When the two got back, they were rushing me to the TARDIS. I felt like I mattered. Something must be very important. Anyway, they tried to give us some trouble at the exit, but The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, Aundrea pulled out her psychic paper, (The Doctor made a new one and gave it to her. What do I get? Nothing.) and I acted as their kid-friend.

We got out of that mess easily, and The Doctor made us run five blocks to the TARDIS. When we got there, Aundrea and I were exhausted, but somehow, Time lords have more energy after they run. He was jumping around the TARDIS, getting it started, and going on about something at about 50,000 miles per hour. Aundrea and I just sat there. We didn't know what to do, except watch as The Doctor pulled out a weird vial.

"What's that?" I asked.

"We don't know," Aundrea said.

"Well, you don't. But I do." The Doctor smiled.

"What is it then?" Aundrea asked.

"It's poison!" He said with a huge smile.

"And why are we happy about that?" I asked, confused.

"Well," Aundrea started. "I'm guessing that from this, we know what Alien has inhabited earth?"

"And this is why I like you." The Doctor said to Aundrea. "You are brilliant."

Aundrea giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "So?"

"'So' what?" The Doctor was staring at Aundrea and Aundrea was staring back.

"OH MY GOD. THE ALIEN!"

"What? Oh, yes. You know, you don't have to yell. Anyway, The poison comes from the species called the Draigonians. They are a poison race. They need a certain amount of poison flowing through them but they can't have too much at one time. Draigonians used to be such a peaceful race until the Time War. Their planet with a perfect balance of poison was destroyed along with 75 percent of their people. Now the only Draigonians left are all moody space pirates. Most of them were The Militants; the ones on the ship when their planet was blown up," The Doctor looked down. "It was my fault." He muttered.

"Oh, Doctor, you didn't mean to. Everything you do is for good. And I know that." Drea said. She is always the best at comforting people.

The Doctor studied Aundrea. "Do you?"

"I do," Aundrea said.

"Aundrea I-" He was cut off because the TARDIS started to shake.

It felt as though something had picked up the TARDIS and was juggling it. I fell, smacking my head on the support bars, landing on the floor. The last thing I remember hearing was The Doctor shouting at something, but it sounded very faint. Then I blacked out.

I was dreaming. I was standing in the Mueller's empty house. It was dark. As soon as I recognized where I was, I went up the stairs. Then I headed to the little desk area that Seth and I used to play Minecraft at. I knew this house like the back of my hand.

I slowed my walk once I got there. In the little moonlight, there was a gleam. I knew he was there. But it was hardly him. And I knew that.

"Hey Seth." I said.

He cleared his throat. "Hey."

"It's been a while."

"Yeah. I've gotten some air," he chuckled.

I smiled a little. "Lots of it, huh?"

"Yeah." He stepped out into more light.

I looked up at his big metal body. The only thing that wasn't a cyber-part was his head. His beautiful blonde head. His glasses were broken again. I stood up on my toes to get them and fix them. I still had some duct tape in my pocket, so I used that to fix the frame. Then I put them back on his face. His blue eyes were fixed on my green ones.

"Seth," I said, staring into his eyes now.

"Huh?"

"You're finally taller than me."

He smiled. "Shut up."

I grinned like an idiot. He touched my face with his cold metal hand.

"When I fell off the plane, that Cybermen caught me. He tried to 'upgrade' me. He got about halfway, before I escaped. My brain is still in tact. Well, part of it." He turned his head to reveal a scar on the side of his head. "If I get extreme emotions, like depression or something, my cyberman part will take over until I can't get control of myself."

"When you fell off that plane, was when I stopped trusting The Doctor."

"Emily."

"What?"

"You know it wasn't his fault. I chose to do that. The Doc tried to stop me."

I stared at him. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because... I love you."

I was expecting some sort of logical explanation, but nope. "You… love me?"

"Yeah, I do."

I was speechless. I just stared at him. He stared at me. Tears started to form. He loved me. I began to wonder if this was a dream.

"Seth, I.. I love you too."

He smiled. "I know. You've had a crush on me for seven years."

"Who blabbed?" I smiled.

"Oh, nobody. I just knew."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Then I kissed him.

The Doctor opened his eyes. He looked around and realized that he wasn't in the TARDIS anymore. _Where's Aundrea?_ He looked around again. He didn't see her anywhere. He tried to sit up, but he felt dizzy, so he lay back down. He touched his head and felt his cold blood.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Ahh. TimeLord is 'wake," a deep accented voice said. The Doctor couldn't see him, because he was hidden in the shadows.

"What?" The Doctor was confused.

"You are awake." The deep voice said, again.

"Yes, I know that. Who are you?" The Doctor said, weakly.

"I am Drazosor, Emperor of the remaining Draigonians. And you, Doctor, are trespassing."

"How am I trespassing if you're stealing from a planet that you don't own?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you don't own it either," Drazosor smirked.

"No, I don't. Nobody _owns_ Earth. And nobody will, as long as I'm here. I am Earth's protector. And I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Drazosor bellowed. "You… you dare to ask _me_ to leave?

"Yes. Go on, get out of here."

Then Drazosor stepped out of the shadows. He had a devilish smirk on his scaly and purple face. He was wearing all gold, and was topped with a gold, tent-like, crown that was hanging off his five black horns. (Only few Draigonians had them. It was a symbol of power.) Drazosor raised his hand. He had sharp, long, black claws.

Drazosor gestured to the corner of the room where there was a clear cylinder big enough to hold a person. And, indeed, there was. Aundrea was stuck inside and very aware of it. She was banging on the glass and yelling, but it was very soundproof. The Doctor's hearts were pounding.

"Your 'lady friend' is losing a cup of oxygen every two minutes," Drazosor said with satisfaction. "And it's being replaced by half a cup of poison."

The Doctor, despite his dizziness, got up and stumbled over to Aundrea. "You need to hold your breath! Don't worry, I'll make sure I get you out of there!" He reached into his pocket for his screwdriver but it wasn't there.

"Tsk Tsk," Drazosor held out his Sonic Screwdriver. "How do you think we found you, pesky Timelord."

"You let her go. Now," The Doctor said through clenched teeth.

The purple alien shook his head. "What's the magic word?"

The Doctor was angry. Drazosor had kidnapped both he and Aundrea. The Doctor realized that _he_ was the one putting her in danger every day. _No. After this, I'm travelling alone. I can't bear to see her die right in front of me. I'm taking her home._ He stood up and stumbled over to the purple alien king.

"I could find you a new planet. A brand new, uninhabited, planet with fresh new poison. You could have your life back. You could repopulate! Your race would live on forever! If you surrender now, I can do all of that for you!"

Drazosor pondered this for a moment. Then an angry look slowly grew on his face. He raised his claws. "ARGHH!" He sliced at The Doctor. The Doctor dodged it.

"Does this mean yes?" The Doctor yelled.

"NO!"

"Oh, why can't you ever be nice and agree?" The Doctor said aloud while dodging Drazosor's attacks.

"BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT A _NEW_ LIFE!" He thrashed at The Doctor once more, leaving a cut in his cheek.

The Doctor winced. _Oh no. No no no. No. I can't. I don't want to go. Not now! I just regenerated! I could do so much more than this!_ He touched the cut and it stung. He felt the poison course through him and his hearts pounded faster.

Drazosors stood there smiling. "Oh no. Who's gonna save you now?"

"I AM!" I yelled swinging in, kicking Drazosor, taking the Sonic out of his claws and tossing it to the Doctor. He gave me a weak smile, thanking me.

"GAHH!" Drazosor yelled. He charged me, and I dodged. I assumed it was like bullfighting, so I just did whatever I saw on TV. I kept dodging. Then I got an amazing idea. I dodged his attacks until I got to a shelf of poison containers. I could hear The Doctor's voice in my head: _They need a certain amount of poison flowing through them but they can't have too much at one time._ I grabbed two jars and threw it at him. They hit near his feet. Drazosors screamed.

The Doctor crawled back over to Aundrea, because the poison was working too well. The room was getting blurry. Inside, Aundrea only had 2 minutes of air left, and she was unconscious. The Doctor started to tear up at the thought that she could die right there. _No. She won't. I can't have her dying._ The monitor started to beep, indicating that she only had 5 seconds _. 5, 4, 3, 2.._ The Doctor pressed the button on his Sonic and it automatically opened the cylinder. Aundrea fell into The Doctor's arms.

"Is… is she dead, Doctor?" I asked, kneeling down next to the both of them.

He shook his head. "No. And she won't be in this kind of danger again," he sniffled. "I'm taking you both home."

"Wha- Did you not see how I handled that Drazosors guy?" I was confused.

"Emily, Drea almost died!" He was full on crying now.

"But she didn't. And as long as she doesn't, we're fine!"

"How long do you think I have before she dies for real? What if I can't save her?"

"Doctor-"

"No! I'm taking you both home! Don't argue with me!"

"DOCTOR!"

He looked at me, with those eyes. The eyes that seemed to hold the whole universe, and everything. The eyes that saw everything as it was and nothing as it wasn't. The eyes of a broken man. The eyes of The Doctor, who only wanted to help people. His eyes held his own destruction.

"Doctor, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of my terrible behaviour and my critical comments. I'm sorry that whenever something bad happens, you feel like it's all your fault. I'm sorry. And.. I… I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that she loves you. More than you would ever know. And if you make her go home, she will find a way to get back to you. Because that's the Aundrea I know." I turned and walked in the direction of the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked down at Aundrea in his arms. "Does she? I doubt it. I almost killed her." He felt a little queasy. His body was started to burn. "I loved her. But I can't love anybody if I'm dead, can I?" He held his burning hand up. The familiar, yellow, smoky, regeneration stuff was starting to gather around him. He stared at it sadly.

"D-doctor?" He looked down and Aundrea's eyes were open, staring up into his.

"Drea I-"

"Shh.. It's okay." She smiled weakly.

"But I-"

"Shh," Aundrea reached up and touched his injured cheek.

The Doctor put his hand on hers. The yellow, smoky, regeneration stuff disappeared from his body. He stared down into her eyes. He realized he didn't feel like he was burning anymore. _How does she manage to fix everything?_

Then they were kissing. They had no idea who started it, but they didn't care.

It wasn't the end of the story, though. The Doctor didn't want to see Aundrea and myself in danger almost everyday. The Doctor hated goodbyes, but he had to. He made Aundrea forget everything, and made me swear not to tell her anything.

"So, Doctor, what am I supposed to do when she wakes up?"

"She'll still remember you, so, write her a new story. Make her believe it. You're good at that, aren't you, Alonzo?"

I smiled at that a little. "Okay… but what if something triggers her memories of you?"

"Tell her that I'll see her again."

"What if you can't?"

The Doctor looked up at me with those eyes again. He looked so… empty. "A certain friend of mine once told me that 'Anything is possible.' and I find that true."

 **Exactly A Year Later**

"So, do you believe me?" I asked after I had finished the story. Aundrea was babysitting us. 'us' meaning my 'siblings.'

Aundrea shrugged. "Anything is possible."


End file.
